Side Step
by Jazmin Gato
Summary: 1 misunderstanding leads to a new personality and new magic. Lines are crossed, broken, and erased and new lines are drawn. How will they ever keep up with her now? Will this new personality take over or will she return to normal? If she doesn't will they accept what can't be changed? Summery and rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. So I have a summer book report due on the 5th of September. Which is why I haven't been posting. My mom said that I couldn't write until it was finished. However that doesn't stop me. It only slows my progress. But, I had an idea so I decided to run with it and came up with this. I'll try and update my other stories as fast as I can. Check ya later!**

* * *

Bright sunshine shone in the window. The sound of snoring was non-existent. The normal warmth was replaced with cool sheets. An uneasy feeling was slowly filling my mind, easily spreading to the rest of my body. Sure, it had been nice a few times but several months had passed. He was avoiding me, I was sure. He stopped invading my bed. He stopped barging into my house. He just stopped everything altogether. That wasn't even half of it.

He forbade Happy to talk or even go near me. Weeks before that he stopped taking me on missions. He stop sitting with me. He stopped touching me. However, all of this was a more gradual thing. The time not spent on missions was replaced from spending time with me to training. He spent more time fighting with other guild mates just to avoid me.

It wasn't noticeable at first. I don't think it ever is. After all the time we spent together it was nice to have a break. It felt good to spend time with others and not having to pay for his distraction. Yet it didn't last. I found myself missing him. Wanting to hear his voice. Wishing I was the center of attention. Craving his touch. I wanted him to hang out and be with me so much. So much it was actually painful.

Soon, I started having blackouts. Hours of my life missing. Stolen from my memory without a trace. Never to be recovered for as long as I lived. I always woke up in my house no matter when the blackout struck. They happened everywhere. I could be at the guild or walking home or walking to the guild. Where I went, whatever I did I never created pain of others nor pain of myself. There've been a few times where I woke up sore. It was never the sore Cana wished on me all the time because there was never a man in my bed.

I've often found my clothes ripped, covered in dirt, stained and/or mangled and completely destroyed. I also had discovered that during one of my blackouts I had bought a new dresser and had hired people to make secret compartments in my apartment. I had also bought the new addition to my closet. Now, at the push of a button the walls shift and spin to reveal a new section of closet. The first time I discovered it was an accident. It was bare and I haven't touched it since.

I stretched my tired limbs, the aches slowly fading. I took care of my morning routine and made myself breakfast before starting for the guild. Due to his absence I couldn't even get close to him. I was forced to settle watching from a distance. Which has to be considered creepy by some.

Since then there has been a tiny voice in my head telling me to corner and confront but I ignored it. I doubt it was my conscience talking to me because sometimes the two voices would often argue with each other. There's something different about the second voice then what is normal. Something was more daring and bold. Almost like a second personality. The voice had appeared a few days after the blackout started.

Finally I arrived at the guild. Steeling my nerves I push the guild doors open. What I see makes me freeze in place. My blood runs cold and my vision blurs. There in front of me is Natsu. His back was turned to me but that wasn't the problem. No. The problem was Natsu, my Natsu, was kissing Lisanna. So what if I just called Natsu mine. He was my partner, my best friend, my secret crush.

Yet, with the way he was kissing her it was obvious he liked her. His fingers were tangled in her hair, his other hand was on her lower back, and she was pulled flush against him. Her hands were wrapped around his neck with her fingers in his spiky locks. My heart shattered. As if she heard it, Lisanna opened her eyes. Her gaze locked onto mine as she continue to kiss him. She slowly raised her hand and held up her index finger. Lisanna Strauss was flipping me off. She had the boy I liked in her arms. She had the guild wrapped around her finger. She was loved by the world. I wasn't jealous; didn't feel jealous. It was more like severely hurt.

I had come to terms with that months ago. I, Lucy Heartfilia, liked Natsu Dragneel. I would say love if it hadn't been for the months of separation he put between us. It's hard to cultivate a love for someone who is doing their best to avoid you, and with much success. I spent so much time thinking of the different reasons for his absence in my life, that him having a girlfriend didn't surprise me. Still, I'd hoped, so much, it wasn't because he found someone new. Yet, my worst fear had come true.

The guild was silent. When the chatter stopped I don't know. They were staring at me. Watching intently, waiting for my reaction. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I couldn't think. The voice in my head was calling me.

 **Lucy. Lucy. May I take over? Lucy. I'll let you remember. Can I take over?** What the hell did it meant I had no clue. I didn't even know I was crying until I felt the water droplets drip onto my skin. Then, as if they called out to him, he turned. His eyes widened and he untangled himself from Lisanna.

 **May I take over?** The voice called out again.

 _"Yes."_ I answered. I suddenly felt a rush if magic power.

"L-Lucy," he started.

"No." I shook my head.

"Lucy. Come here."

"No."

"Y-you didn't s-see what you thought you s-saw."

"I saw you kiss Lisanna."

"L-let's talk about t-this."

"I don't want to talk."

"Luce."

"Stop." He took a step.

"Don't move." I took a step back.

"Luce, I swear I-"

"Swear what? Swear you didn't mean it? Swear that she snuck up on you? That she tricked you? Well I don't give a shit. I don't care who you are with or what you do. Not anymore. I hope you love your new life with Lisanna. Goodbye, Natsu Dragneel." I reach into one of the compartments on my belt and pull out a handful of sparkly blue dust.

"Lucy!" Natsu rushed forward and I held out my palm and gently blew. When it hit his face his eyes closed and he face planted on the wood floor.

"Good night, dragon slayer." I whispered. Then I continued to blew the dust at the rest if my guild mates.

"Lucy! What was th-" Gray shouted before face planting as well after I had angled the dust toward him. I kept turning and one by one each of the members of Fairy Tail fell into a deep sleep. Master was the last.

"Lucy. What's this?"

"A sleeping spell." As he fell asleep I begin the search for the chemicals for the guild marks. Once I found them I returned to Natsu and with a quill softly wrote a message on his chest with the chemicals. I was sure that It was me talking and not whatever this voice was. I then wrote a message to Master and the rest of the Guild on a piece of paper. They deserved some explanation since they didn't do anything wrong. After that I ran back to my apartment with the chemicals. Once I close the door I feel the magic power leave my body.

"Wow."

 **Wow indeed. Now that the episode is over I have a huge suggestion.**

 _"What?"_

 **Pack and run.**

 _"Why?"_

 **I will make you stronger.**

 _"How? You're a voice."_

 **True. Yet, over the past few months we have become so much more.**

 _"We?"_

 **Yes. I am not purely a voice. But, that is for later. Now, we must go.**

 _"All right. You choose where we go."_

 **Mind if I take over?**

 _"Go ahead."_

 **Black out?**

 _"Sure."_

 **How are you OK with this?**

 _"I just had my heart ripped out and stomped on. I couldn't care less about anything at the moment. My keys won't be hurt, right?"_

 **Of course not.**

 _"All right. Lead the way."_

 **As you wish, Lucy.** And as she said this I felt blackness rimming the edges of my subconscious. It was usually a sudden thing, but this time it was a slow, gradual and it was totally welcomed.

 **~~Natsu's POV: Earlier that day~~**

With a loud crack, that can make even the Ice Prick wince, the tree before me split in half. I stood panting in attempt to catch my breath. This is where I always am. I'm always in the forest from dawn, or whenever I wake up, to around 9 or 10. Then when I'm done I go to the Guild for breakfast. After that I go where the wind takes me. As long as Lucy isn't involved.

As much as I hate to admit it, I have been avoiding my best friend. I have a hugely good reason though. Meeting season. Sure. Sure. It's not here yet but it's coming, fast. I figured out months ago that the Dragon in me had chosen Lucy. With random thoughts like how her hair glows when the sun hits it just right. Or how her laugh sounded like bells and when she laughs it makes me laugh with her. Or how her tears make me want to murder the thing that caused them.

It wasn't just the thoughts. It was actions and gestures too. How her touch could send electric shocks down my spine or up my arms. How, in a fight with the Stripper one touch can make the fight drain out of me. I could actually cower in fear if she was truly mad at me. How convincing she could be. Like how she could somehow get me to sit in the library for hours at a time on a job. Or how she could even get me to go on a stupid job anyway! Not even Lisanna could convince me to go on boring jobs. Only Lucy could. She could get me to do things no one else could.

Of course, the r-real-is-ation, I think that's the word, hit me like a pile of bricks. Then, there was the small details of how intoxicating her scent was to me, how when any man touched her it made me feel as if I should rip out their e-eso-pho-gus. Damn these stupid long words. I'm only learning these bigger and longer words to impress Lucy. Back to topic. There's also the detail of when another man's scent was on her skin or her clothes I felt the need to cover it with my own.

No one knew of my feelings towards Lucy, except Happy. I don't know how long I can last but that's beside the point. No one is to know about how I feel, especially Lucy. I know she doesn't feel the same. So why force her into something she doesn't want? That's a good friend right? Does something so she doesn't have to?

The main thing is her happiness. I want her to always be happy, no matter what. However, lately something's been off. She's not been as happy as normal. She doesn't go shopping as often. She takes missions when your rent is due and the pay is never extra, it only pays for the things she needs not what she wants for fun.

I've overheard some of the times she's talked to Levy. She's noticed the lack of time we spent together. She's realized I'm avoiding her. I can hear the loneliness, desperation and depression and her voice. There was no anger, only fear and sadness. She even noticed I made Happy cut ties with her. She thinks she did something wrong. How wrong she actually is.

As soon as I realized the Dragon had chosen Lucy I knew something drastically dramatic was in order. So I did something drastically dramatic. I stopped going on missions with her to avoid being alone with her. I stop sitting with her to avoid her smell. I stop touching her to avoid the shock and the magnetism I felt to be with her. For those exact same reasons I stopped going to her apartment. I never realized how much time I spent with Lucy until I switched it with something else.

I spent the time outside the guild on training and extensive missions. The time at the guild was spent eating, fighting and talking with my guild mates. Anything to avoid Lucy. I know that I shouldn't but I would rather her be unhappy for a few months than for the rest of her life. What was the point of loving someone if they hated your guts?

I kicked a different tree, completely kicking it over. As we fell I jumped from the tree, backflipping before punching another tree to the ground. Double Tornado flip Kick. Spinning Blade. Reverse Wind Left Trigger. Flying Bird Backflip. Right Hook. Roundhouse Kick. Three minute break.

Fire Dragon's Roar. Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Dragon Tear. Gleaming Blade Circle. Air Destruction Slash. End of training session.

I stood panting, my magic energy nearly depleted. I staggered and swayed on my feet and managed to stay upright. I stumble to one of the fallen trees and with what little energy I had left, lit one of the trees on fire. The bright orange flame licked up the trunk, quietly and quickly devouring the large tree. I easily kept the flames from igniting the forest around us and the grass below it. Once the tree burned I ate the flames before igniting the stump.

With renewed energy I went back to my house. After I showered, Happy and I cleaned up my house. It's a thing I started doing to help me fill my time. With my scarf around my neck and Happy in my hair we set off for the guild. With all the training I've been doing I created new fighting moves. I also discovered some new moves as well. So far no one had seen them except Happy.

We got to the guild before Lucy, again. The first thing I did was get breakfast from Mira. After, Happy and I sat in one of the long tables in the center of the room. While I was chatting with happy, Lisanna came and joined us.

"Hey, Natsu. Happy."

"Hey."

"Hey, Lisanna." Happy chirped.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We're thinking of going on a mission." Happy replied.

"Can I come?"

"Not this time, Lis." For months now it seems as if she was everywhere we were. When I was wanting to go in missions with Happy, my training sessions, to my house, even on a date. Just anywhere and everywhere. I never knew my childhood friend was so clingy. I've also had Happy read me some emotional things to impress Lucy.

"Aw. Please?" Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with want. Or, that's what most people would see. All I saw was the same blue eyes I've always seen. I no longer felt the excitement I felt as a kid. If anything I can't help but be annoyed by her. She's always so close and so pushy.

"No." It actually got to point where I was no longer kind towards her.

"Happy, go get a mission. For the two of us."

"Aye, sir." As Happy flew away, Lisanna sat next to me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"Yes. Really."

"Fine then." She got up and walked in the direction of the bar. Not two minutes later I heard something crashing but I didn't look. I turn my body so I was against the table with my eyes closed. The smell of strawberries and vanilla heavily mixed with apricots and peaches drifted to me. I open my eyes to find Lucy beside me.

"L-Luce? What are you doing here?" I look at the clock. "You're not supposed to be here for another five minutes."

"I thought I would come earlier."

"W-well I-I got to go. Happy is getting a mission for us."

"Me too?"

"It's just me and Happy this time."

"Well then. I have to give you something before you go."

"What is it.?" I was now standing in front of Lucy with my back to the door.

"This." She grabbed my scarf and pushed her lips on mine. I stood shocked before melting into it. All this time I felt as if I was going to force her and she liked me back. I tangle my fingers in her hair. It's shorter than I remember. I wrap my other arm around her waist. I heard the guild doors open and the vanilla/strawberry smell in front me disappears. The smell of apricots overrides everything else. Now I smell strawberry, vanilla and tears.

I open my eyes to see Lisanna on my lips and her staring at something behind me. Or someone. I turn to see Lucy at the Guild doors in tears. _No. Lisanna tricked me. She will pay for this._

"L-Lucy." I started. I notice her hair getting darker. It was turning a reddish color and when the light hit it, it made it seem as if her hair was on fire.

"No." She shook her head.

"Lucy. Come here."

"No."

"Y-you didn't s-see what you thought you s-saw." _She has to believe me._

"I saw you kiss Lisanna." _That's not what happened._

"L-let's talk about t-this." _She has to understand._

"I don't want to talk."

"Luce."

"Stop." I took a step.

"Don't move." She took a step back.

"Luce, I swear I-"

"Swear what? Swear you didn't mean it? Swear that she snuck up on you? That she tricked you?" _Woah. She's a mind-reader._

"Well I don't give a shit. I don't care who you are with or what you do. Not anymore." _Harsh. Wait, what? Not anymore? Does that mean-_

"I hope you love your new life with Lisanna." _Ew, Lisanna? Gross. I don't even like her._

"Goodbye, Natsu Dragneel." _Woah. Last name. Wait. Goodbye? No!_

"Lucy!" I rushed forward and she held out her palm and gently blew. As the blue sparkles hit my face my body collapsed. Sleep lined the edges of my mind but I fought it off.

"Good night, dragon slayer." She whispered. _Why is she doing this?_

"Lucy! What was th-" I heard the Stripper say.

Gramps followed with, "Lucy. What's this?"

"A sleeping spell." _Why Lucy?_ Those were the last words I heard her say before the sleep that lined my mind took over and I let the darkness of sleep pull me in.

* * *

 **~Brought to you by Nalurocks1625**

 **~Write a review**

 **~P.S. 11/3/15 I made some corrections on this chapter**

 **~Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, my loyal followers. So I finished this chapter like a few days ago bu my brother wouldn't let me have the computer. School started two days ago and I think I can write a few chapters of this story and others in my free time. Maybe. We'll see.**

* * *

When I woke I was in a hotel room. It was nice and wasn't too expensive or too cheap. The voice did a nice job.

 **Thank you.**

"Where am I?"

 **You are in Columbine.**

"Columbine? Where's that?"

 **That is information for a later date, my good natured personality.**

"Why are we here?"

 **To show you some things. From now on Columbine is our new base of operations.**

"Is there a guild here?"

 **Per say. There is, a strong one at that but... I was thinking you should take over the local guild. They can have it back just after we leave for good. What do you think?**

"I like it. It sounds fun. But, how do we take over an entire guild?"

 **A wizard guild, I must add.**

"Right. How do I take over a wizard guild?"

 **Easy. By defeating the guild master.**

"Just like that? Take over a wizard guild by defeating the guild master. With my magic?"

 **Yes. After some training of course. For months I have been training your body. I've expanded my magic to help you expand yours. You may ready physically but not mentally or emotionally.**

"What do I have to do?"

 **Practice. I've also worked with your old magic and spirits as well.**

"So where am I at then?"

 **I'll show you eventually. I have things planned out. We start in the forest. Till then, relax.**

"Alright. If you say so." It took about two hours to get to a suitable place for the voice.

"Do you have a name or shall we make one up?"

 **I like Virginia.**

"Why Virginia?"

 **It sounds cool. It's also something uncommon.**

"Alright, Virginia. What do we start with first?"

 **Your belt.**

"My belt? What did you do to my belt?"

 **Not much, darling. Let's do some investigating, shall we?** I then layed my belt on the ground before sitting crossed legged on front of it.

 **First things first. I added some secret compartments to your belt.**

"Why?"

 **Different reasons really. Healing, attacks, defenses, fun.**

"Like Ich-"

 **Oh heavens no! That guy is creepy. No way would I mimic him. Sure it's the same principle but they are not the same.**

"Alright. I believe you. Where do we start?"

 **Be careful to not mix the different things directly. It can be deadly to you or others. They are harmless to the caster by themselves. They also don't stick to your hands do you can rapidly switch between them. So to be simple, keep the contents of your belt separated.**

"I'll be careful. Wait. What exactly is the point to the belt? I mean I have magic right?"

 **Well, it's similar to Cana's card magic. However, these don't take magic energy. They have their own so they won't use yours. Like Cana's cards these will never run out.**

"Is there a special way to take it out of the belt?"

 **Kind of. If you want to pull out the contents you simply reach in. If you want the container then you have to think you want it before you put your hand in.** I nod and do as Virginia instructed. When I pull my hand out of the first compartment I am holding a clear pouch of a sparkly baby blue powder. However, when I touch it, it felt like small crushed up crystal.

 **As you demonstrated, this is a sleeping powder. Depending on how long you want it to last is how long it will last.**

"It doesn't feel like powder. Can we call it Sleeping Crystal?

 **Sure. I guess.** The second one was a plain fushia color when tilted it got lighter or darker.

 **This is my explody one.**

"Explody one?"

 **Well if you going to change the name I can call it something stupid if I want.** It was soft to the touch and was extremely fine.

"Explosion dust."

 **Whatever. For this one you need to have the target in mind and how big explosion.**

"There's a lot involved isn't there?"

 **It's like that with all of them, Sissy. You have to be a quick thinker and have fast reflexes.**

"Sissy?"

 **I love pet names. Get over it, Blondie.**

"Aren't you-"

 **Nope. I got red hair. Fire, red hair. It's not amber but actually looks like fire. Suck on that, miss.** I shrug and pull out the next. It was a bright daffodil yellow. It was sparkly like to sleeping Crystal.

 **This gives you the control of the matches power it is sprinkled on. You can see where the mind comes in on this one.**

"Manipulation Crystal." The fourth was a plain gold color.

 **The gold temporarily blinds. Obviously the mind part is how long and how severe. I call it blindness powder.**

"How about vision powder?"

 **How do you come up with cooler names then I do?** The following was a deep chocolate brown. It looks like actual chocolate flakes.

 **This is one of my favorites. It makes the target see the deepest desire. Whether it's a person, object, plant or animal. How they react is up to them. Everything else in their mind dissolves so it's only them and their desires. You decide for how long they see it.**

"Desire flakes?"

 **I like it. Not as ominous as vision powder, however.** The fifth was a sparkly lime green.

 **Oh my. We could definitely have fun with this one. It's invisibility Crystal powder. It makes the target invisible to everyone except the caster.**

"Oh my Mavis! I'm so excited to use this now!"

 **Hold your horses. We still have the liquids and gels.**

"The liquids will be harder to name."

 **Oh well.** The first bottle of liquid with clear. It almost look like water.

"Is this water?"

 **Nope, it's for tracking.**

"Which do you like better? Tracking spray or bug spray?"

 **Tracking spray. Keeps it clearer in our minds.** The next was a bright orange, almost flame color liquid.

 **This is used to make a random national disaster. It is never the same one twice until starts over.**

"How do you know when it starts over?"

 **When you see the same one twice. Which would be helpful if you count them first.** The third was a deep blood red. When I held it up to the light the red got a little lighter.

 **This is one of the two healing like with you House. It restores magical energy and kills wants. For the caster it records everything. For others you choose how much.**

"Power blood. You know, for the color." The one following was a light forest green.

 **Ominous. This one could be fun. He randomly change is the weather. Of course you, as the caster, are unaffected.**

"Except the two healing waters, do all them leave me an infected?"

 **Why wouldn't they?**

"I don't know." The fifth was a charcoal black.

 **You into revenge?**

"Depends."

 **Well. This is acid. Non–lethal acid.**

"They make non–lethal acid?"

 **Yes. It's extremely rare. What this does is it burns like normal except it never goes past the bloodstream. You can brand the bloodstream but it never breaks. You can make it into shapes or words as well.**

"Stamp acid." The next was a deep salmon. It was like Natsu's hair except more orange.

 **This is similar to vision powder except it cuts off hearing. You control how long. Unlike that of the stamp acid which is permanent. So you have to be careful.**

"Sound water." The seventh was an acid green.

"Looks like you got the colors mixed up."

 **No. There was no mix-up.**

"Sorry you did that on purpose to confuse the targets."

 **Correct.**

"That is smart."

 **Now we are on to the last section.**

"Last section?"

 **Yes. There were three and we have gone through two of them so far.**

"So we have powders, liquids and…?"

 **Gels.**

"Gels? Why gels?"

 **To be funny.**

"I see." The first gel I pull out was a medium violet color.

 **This one is going to be hilarious.**

"Why?"

 **It is body controlling hair dye.**

"Body controlling hair dye?"

 **Fun right?**

"Sure. At least this doesn't need a name change."

 **Thank you. Don't worry. Tomorrow we will get a test subject so you can practice.**

"Ge, thanks."

 **Don't worry. You'll think this is funny once you start playing with them.**

"If you say so." The next was a sparkly silver.

 **This switches magic between mages of your choice.**

"OK. I can see the fun in this one. Transfer gel."

 **I knew you would.** The fourth was a navy blue.

 **This is similar to the Triman's reaction to any girl. Except in this case it works either way. So if you hit a girl she'll be distracted by boys. If you get a boy he will be distracted by girls.**

"Distraction gel" The last was a snow white gel.

 **This creates memory loss. You decide what and for how long. You can even override a memory. Also if you do erase the memory the victim won't realize it's missing a piece of his memory.**

"Memory gel."

 **Awesome. They are all renamed and now it's dinner time. Let's eat.**

"What?"

 **You heard me.**

"How is it dinner time?"

 **Well, it was past noon when you woke up.**

"Oh. That explains it."

 **So. Tomorrow we'll find a test subject. I'm excited.** I rolled my eyes and smile. I am too.

 **~~Natsu's POV: when he woke~~**

Somewhere in the inky blackness I was boiling mad and chilling despaired. My mind woke before my body did. Something happened before I fell asleep and I don't remember what it was. I lost a fight with Gray? Not possible. Lucy banned me from her house? Ha. As if she could keep me from sleeping in her bed. Lucy got a new boyfriend? That is more possible than I care to admit.

Either way my body is taking forever to wake up. From what I could tell I was curled into a ball on the floor. Then I felt someone kick me in the back as my stomach was protected. The only person I could think of who would kick a man when he sleeping is that pervert Fray Stupid icy bastard. Finally I grown giving the first signal I was awake.

"Come on, Fire Freak. Get up."

"You know, kicking someone isn't going to wake them up."

"It's working isn't it, Mira?"

"I guess." Mira replied. He was just about to kick me again when I grabbed his leg. I then pulled it out from under him. Off-balance he fell backward to the floor behind him. He groaned from impact and I stretched the sleep away.

"You always kick sleeping men, Fullbuster?"

"Just you, flame head."

"I feel so special, Pervy Popsicle."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, stripper."

"You want to go?"

"That's enough!" Erza yelled.

"Aye, sir!" We responded.

"Why'd you wake me?"

"What did you do to Lucy?"

"What are you talking about, ice prick? I didn't do anything to her."

"You dumbass. You did do something."

"Did not! Even _if_ I did, how would you know?"

"What is up with you and Lisanna?"

"How the hell should I know?" Her name sparked something in my memory.

"She kissed you in the center of the guild." A growl rose in my throat.

"She tricked me."

"How did she do that?" My gaze snapped to Lisanna, who was still sleeping in the center of the guild.

"She somehow got Luce's sent on her. Then she walked up to me looking like Lucy. Then she kissed me."

"Well, she did ask for a strawberry and vanilla shake when she came up to the bar. Then she's crashed into someone and spilled it all over herself. I offered my help but she refused." Mira supplied.

"So, we have the how. What is the why?"

"How the hell should I know?!"

"Do you even like Lisanna?"

"Hell no! I used to like Lisanna as a sister. But with how clinging she's been, she's more of an annoyance. I've actually come to hate her presence. She won't leave me alone!"

"You mean Lucy, right?"

"What are you talking about, Lisanna?" Ice princess asked.

"Lucy. She's the girl Natsu hates right?" I felt my eye twitch and I clenched my fists at my side. How did she come up with Lucy when I clearly said Lisanna.

"I mean besides the things not to mention, she's weak, useless, and not to mention ugly."

"Um...Lis?"

"Who are you to talk about Lucy that way? She's like my sister and I will not have you talk bad about her!"

"Well. She's not here, is she? Plus all she did with mooch on other people's missions. I don't she took any solo missions." My fists clenched and unclenched.

"How would you know?"

"I'm just glad she's gone." At her words something in the snapped.

"WHY! WHAT DID SHE EVER TO YOU YOU!"

"She tried to steal you away for me."

"I WAS NEVER YOURS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"But-"

"YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT A NUISANCE AND I AM SICK OF IT!"

"What about-"

"SHUT UP, LISANNA! YOU ARE NOT TO COME NEAR ME OR HAPPY EVER AGAIN! YOU ARE NOT TO COME NEAR LUCY OR SPEAK TO HER OR US! YOU WILL _NOT_ EVEN _TRY_ TO HURT HER OR MAKE HER DAMAGE OUR RELATIONSHIP! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY NAKAMA AND YOU CAN NEVER EARN BACK MY TRUST! ANY INDICATION THAT YOU HAVE VIOLATED THESE RULES AND I WILL SET YOUR HAIR ON FIRE!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T!? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE HER?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

"What?" She asked in a small voice.

"I love her." I say quietly. "You do anything to jeopardize that and our friendship isn't the only thing that goes up in flames. Let's go Happy!" With that I stormed out of the guild.

"Hey Natsu?" Happy asked. "What did you mean by our friendship isn't the only thing that goes up on flames." I shrugged.

"Nice use of jeopardize." A wide grin broke out on my face.

"Thanks. I've been dying to test it out."

"Where are we going?"

"Lucy's. I need to say sorry."

"What if she won't listen?"

"I'll find a way." When I jumped through the window I expected to see Lucy working on her novel or face down in a pillow. I didn't. I told Happy to check her living room and kitchen while I checked the bathroom.

I found the bathroom empty and missing some important toiletries. When I rejoined Happy he was face-first in the fridge.

"Happy, you're supposed to be looking for Lucy."

"I did. Then I decided to look in the fridge. She's not here so I decided to clean it for her." I rolled my eyes. Then I noticed something.

"Happy. Lucy's scent is a day old. How long were we sleeping?"

"I dunno. I fell asleep after you."

"Let's check the guild."

"Aye, Sir!" Just before we left I had a sudden thought. This led to us searching her closet and dressers. We then discovered that a few if her clothes were missing but not as many as I thought she would need. I shrugged it off and we went to the guild. The first place we went to was the bar.

"Well, you guys came back fast."

"She wasn't there. Have you seen her?" She shook her head.

"Oi! Match Stick! We weren't done taking!" The snowman says.

"What do you want, Stripper!"

"We have to talk about Lucy, dumbass!"

"You're so needy, Fullbuster."

"What did you call me?"

"Just get on with it, Frost Breath."

"What did you do to Lucy?"

"I answered this already. How would you know if I _did_ do something?"

"She ran out angry. And the little speech she gave before she ran."

"Natsu?"

"Wait a sec, Happy. How am I supposed to know?"

"Natsu?"

"I'm busy, Happy."

"What's with the months of separation between you and Lucy?" I froze. "Yeah. I've noticed. The whole guild noticed. Hell, I'm sure other guilds have noticed."

"How would they?"

"They've come to some of our parties."

"Oh. Well..."

"So what did you do? What happened that made you avoid Lucy?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Natsu!"

"What!" I turn to face him. Gramps was sitting on the counter with his eyes closed.

"Tell them."

"But Gramps-," my tone dropped its anger.

"Tell them. They need to know."

"But Gramps. You said-"

"I know what I said. It's ok to tell them now."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!"

"Dragon Mating Season."

"Mating what?"

"Mating season. You know how animals go into heat?"

"You're in heat?"

"No, you idiot! Does it look like I'm in heat?"

"Maybe?"

"Idiot! Let me finish! Anyway, it's not for a few more months."

"Then wh-"

"Do you want me to sock you in the mouth?"

"No."

"THEN SHUT UP! Like I said, it's a few months away. A few months ago I realized who my dragon wa targeting." Gray opened his mouth but with a glare he shut it. "My "dragon" is a second personality that takes over during dragon season. This year is my third year. I was sixteen when it started. The last two years weren't a problem because my dragon hadn't chosen yet."

"It didn't choose Lisanna?"

"Nope. He made his decision this year. He chose Lucy."

"Why now? She's been here for two years now."

"Last year I took a two week mission and spent another two weeks looking for Igneel. The year before that she left for a month to visit her father. Which worked out great for me. Last year the effects of dragon season weren't as obvious. This year it hit so hard it was impossible to not read the signs. However, I couldn't bring myself to tell Lucy. How could I force her to I something, I had no control of, that she didn't want? I'm her best friend and I would never forgive myself if I made her suffer.

"So I did everything to prevent that. I stopped spending time with her and did everything to have space between us. At first she was fine. Then I noticed how she was acting less and less like herself. It was physically hurting me to see her in such a state. But it was better to have her upset for a few months then her whole life. It was going well until the _incident_ with Lisanna. Speaking of which I need to teach her a lesson."

"I don't think that's necessary." Mira said with her eyes on the counter as she washed it, "After your speech earlier I don't think she'll bother you anymore."

"I guess."

"Hey, Ash for Brains. What's on your chest?"

"Eh?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh. Sorry Happy. Let's check it out." We then walked inside the bathroom. "Read it please, Happy."

He nods and stands on the sink, "Natsu. You have no idea of just how much pain you caused me. The months of separation between us may have been nice at first but now is killing me inside. I would've understood if you told me you liked Lisanna instead of avoiding me. I would've left you alone and moved on instead of wishing you were in my life again. I love you and you missed your chance. Whether I forgive you is for the future.

"I'm only person allowed to remove these words. No one besides Happy you can read this message. If removed or someone reads this you wish you never met me in Hargeon. You may love someone else but I can brand you as mine. I may love you, I may not. I may come back or I may not. Either way you're branded and I'm furious." From my place in front of the mirror I could see her small neat handwriting. It started inches below my shoulder and it just above my belly button.

I looked down at Happy to see tears in his eyes. He's touching the words as if they could bring back Lucy. Me, I felt hollow inside. As of someone ripped out my heart and lock it away. The only thing I felt was anguish. I can't be angry because I'm the one who made her leave. I could never be happy without her. I could be disgusted Lisanna kissed me. I couldn't be scared because I don't know what fear. All the emotion between was gone and I couldn't feel them.

"Natsu? It's our fault she left, isn't it?" I nodded.

"Don't worry, Happy. W-we'll get her back." The word sounded as hollow as I felt. Maybe they were to reassure me instead of Happy.

"To cover the message we can just zip up your vest." Happy said thinking a step ahead.

"It can do that?"

"Yeah. Like this." He replied zipping up my vest. When he finished we went out to the rest of the guild. It was dead silent. Mira pushed a letter at me.

"Read it." I told her.

"Dear precious guild mates. I'm so sorry for putting you to sleep, but I couldn't have any of you follow me. I'm sorry for leaving but it had to be done. Very few know the reason and I may or may not remove my guild Mark. I know it may seem dramatic but I couldn't stand it anymore. I love you all and I'm sorry for any pain I may have caused or will cause in the future. If you feel like blaming anyone, blame Lisanna. She is the cause and I'm the effect. If fate will have it I will claim what is mine and remove any factors that may prevent me from achieving it. I love you all and I hope you await my next visit."

'May remove my guild mark? If I ever come back? Pain caused by her in the future? Take back what is hers?'

Words from the letter and the message on my chest bounced around my head. The hollowness and sadness inside me exploded. I mindlessly started for the door. I didn't know where I was going nor did I care. All I wanted was to get out of there.

"Oi! Fire breath! What are you going!?" I didn't answer. I kept walking, heading for the door. He then jogged up to me and tried to make me face him. I did turn, I lit my fist on fire and punched his stomach.

"Leave me alone, Gray. I need to be alone." I then walked out of the guild. As soon as I was outside I ran. I don't know where I was running but I didn't stop. The people I pushed by looked at me like I was crazy. Who was I to care? I ran past Lucy's apartment, past the train station, past random buildings to who knows where.

Trees filled my vision and suddenly I was in the forest. I stopped running. I was alone? I was alone. I… Was alone. The weight set on me like a heavy load. Lucy left me. I was… Alone.

How could I let this HAPPEN! I love Lucy. How could I let her LEAVE ME! This is all my fault. Why did I DRIVE HER AWAY! She hates me. How could I not REALIZE SHE LOVE ME! I am a freakin' idiot. I will make Lisanna PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID!

The voices yelled in my head. Anger in sadness mixed inside me. I could hardly tell which was talking. They sounded the same as they continued to scream at each other, fighting for dominance. The hollowness inside me continue to grow and all I felt was pain. He screamed and gripped my hair. What was his pain from? From Lucy leaving? From the guilt of the fact it's my fault Lucy left? From being mad at Lisanna? From being mad at myself? From the emotions I felt?

Suddenly my mind went blank. There were no thoughts in my head. My only movement was my breathing. Sadness took over. The hollowness pushed out any other feelings I had. The pain was becoming too much. I screamed but I couldn't hear it. My senses didn't register anything. My lungs burned as if someone had set them on fire. As the screaming stopped the blankness in my mind was being changed to blackness.

I welcomed it. I was so tired. So freaking tired. Tired of today, tired of feelings, tired of the past. Today needs to end and end now. This could not be my life, this could not be where it ends. Why did another person's feelings ruin my plan?! With a final tug I was dragged into the deep dark abyss. It was so big I felt as if I could get lost and never return. But hey, what was so wrong with that? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

 **Oh my Goodness! 4,000 words in a single chapter. New record! I wonder what happened to Natsu. Will he ever get over his loss? I think that something should happen to Lisanna. What do you think? Something also might happen to Happy. Follow to find out. PM me or review I don't care. I want your feed back. Other wise I will have to rely on myself and maybe my brother. He's iffy.**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Follow and** **Review**

 **~Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morning my amazing fans. So it seems that at first this story took over. But school started and I continued writing on my other stories. I'm so sorry I haven't updated my other stories yet. I haven't even updated The Space Between. That's only due to a lack of motivation. Oh well. We'll see which story gets updated first. On to the story!**

* * *

 **~~Chapter 3: Lucy's POV~~**

The day started out normal. However, as soon as I left my apartment the quest began. The quest: find a suitable test subject. We decided to look in another town since we didn't want our plan week. The town were choosing was Amaryllis where we found the guild was called Sunset Winds. The train ride was pleasant and there was no motion sick dragon slayer to ruin it.

"Are we looking for anything in particular?"

 **Not really. They can't be female or have lame powers.**

"Why?"

 **I can't stand people with my magic. They have to be mailed to make salamander jealous.**

"Ooh. Special mission. Let's go to the guild. I need jewel for my new apartment." We then got directions and minutes later we arrived at the guild doors. Plastered on the doors was a symbol of two squiggly line, the bottom curling into a setting sun with five triangles the sun rays.

 **Now. Let's see what our options are.**

"Do they have to pass your standards or just mine?"

 **Mine for sure. Yours are optional.**

"Thanks." I reply sarcastically. I push the doors open and made my way forward. The hall wasn't rowdy like Fairy Tail but wasn't quite either. From what I could tell people talked in groups or pairs before splitting off to talk with other people. I make my way to the bar which on the left wall as you walked in the doors. It felt weird since it was different from Fairy Tail's. Behind the counter was a silver haired woman with matching silver eyes. She almost looked like an older version of Mira. She wore a white blouse and light blue jeans.

"Hi. I'm Katlen."

"Hi. I'm Lucy."

"What can I do for you? I'm 27 by the way."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah, it's the hair. It's what I get for being born with silver grey hair."

"It's not your fault. Anyway, I would like a mission please."

"Just you?"

"With a partner if possible."

"Are you a mage?"

"Yeah. Celestial Spirit mage."

"Cool. I've never met one."

"Yeah. The majority were murdered. I am one of the few left. I know one other person."

"Oh. I didn't me-"

"Don't worry. It happened a long time ago and I never met any of them."

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"I don't know. I'm learning new magic and I need someone to help me. Stationary targets don't move as much as I need."

"Male or female?"

"Male. I need to make one of my friends jealous."

"Oh I can help with that." An odd glimmer that was almost identical to Mira's filled her eyes. It seemed to me that while Mira's odd habit was putting people together, Katlen's odd habit was getting revenge. What excellent timing.

"The man i would pick would be Seth Clark. He has body control magic."

"Where can I find him?"

"He's actually coming back from a mission tonight. He should be here any minute." I then sat at the bar and ordered my classic vanilla shake. I didn't have to wait long because he walked in five minutes after I sat down. He walked calmly inside when someone shouted, "Seth!"

Then the rest of the guild exclaimed,"Seth!" Some went up to hug him while others waved.

"Seth was on a two month mission. He came back yesterday and took another mission when he came back. Before that he was gone all winter. The fact that he's back is still relatively new."

" I see. What about the members?"

"Most are on missions, but right now there are a few still here. Seth should be asking for his root beer soon." Just as she said that Seth walked up to the counter.

"Katlen, I want a root beer please."

"You are psychic."

"Who's this?"

"Seth, Lucy. Lucy, Seth."

"Hey. Nice to meet you."

"I'll leave you to plot."

"Plot what?" It took a few minutes to explain my situation to him but he understood. He even asked to be my test subject for my new magic. This place is similar to Fairy Tail in one aspect of their behavior. Fairy Tail loves to completely meddle with people's relationships and putting people together, Sunset Winds loves to exact revenge on people whether they are guild mates or enemies. It makes you wonder what crazy things happen in the guild.

"When do we practice?"

"whenever you're ready." After all you're the one who has to endure my new magic."

"I'll be fine. Plus, when we get back we can go on a mission. I want to test out your new magic."

"But I still need-"

"Don't worry. We'll get it."

"Thanks." We walked out of the guild and left or a place Seth said was suitable for training.

* * *

It took hours of almost non-stop training but finally with Seth's help and Virginia's guide cre we got my reflexes up to where she wanted them. Virginia was really pushy. However, she was right about training my body during the blackouts. I only needed practice. We were now going to our mission after stopping by the guild. Three more people would join us later and on the train we told each other about our pasts.

Seth was born and raised a few towns away from Sunset. When he was 12 his older sister was kidnapped by a dark guild Mage with body control magic. His mother died from grief a few months later. With both his wife and his daughter gone he had a personality change. However, fortunately for Seth he looked enough like his father that his father didn't turn abusive. Seth was 12. When he turned 14 his father required Seth to come everywhere outside of work.

They went everywhere together. They went to strip clubs, bars, late parties, every place inappropriate for a 14-year-old. What was worse was he didn't watch. He actually participated. His father often said he was proud of Seth. No one ever questioned his age and Seth never told them. He was handsome too which also played a factor. Seth had brown hair that naturally turned blonde at the tips. It was fluffy and his bangs covered half his forehead while the rest of his hair naturally curled into itself. It almost looked like waves. He had forest green eyes and a chain necklace was wrapped around his neck.

His first kiss was a stripper the night of his first lap dance. His father worked three days and had a high paycheck. Due to their looks, money, and personality they became famous among women. They couldn't walk anywhere without being surrounded.

The night of his 15th birthday he had sex with a woman of his father's choice. Having sex opened new doors for them. Woman threw themselves at them in hopes of going home with them. It began an unspoken rule that unless Seth or his father touch them, they couldn't touch. Seth made a rule for him and his father that every woman from the age of 15 to 49 was game but any older or younger they wouldn't even look at. They had standards and they made sure everyone knew them. The women who were inside this limit even enforced the rule.

Other men often got jealous at the beginning and tried to beat them up. Only once did they ever succeed out of the hundreds they tried. After the beating Seth learned magic. He choose body control magic because a: his sister, b: because his father said so, c: it didn't cause physical harm, and d: he wanted to defeat the dark mage with his own type of magic. So the days his father was working Seth worked on his magic.

The next time the men came they were easily defeated which made the women want him more. Eventually the men gave up. Some moved out of town if they were single. This led to more women moving in because they wanted to test the rumors they heard. The married men and young boys created a men only non-magic guild to help with their sanity. Which of course Seth and his father weren't allowed in.

Having more freedom the women got more touchy even with the rule in place. When Seth or his father touched them they tried to casually arouse them. They had their hands up his shirt, massaging his back or tracing his muscles. Or down his pants, in his boxers or not, in the front and the back. Anything and everything went unless Seth said no. Which was rare. Seth's word was law and no one dare disobey.

Seth and his father agreed to stop going everywhere together with the exception of their house and their favorite strip club. It went without saying that if Seth ever dismissed a girl that she was run our of town. Seth was never sure who started it but he was glad. No one cared if new women moved in as long as they fit the requirements. Somewhere in the beginning there was a potion to prevent diseases from creating and spreading. So before entering the city everyone was tested. If positive for anything they were rejected. The ones who passed plus all the original started wearing more revealing clothing. Soon in the summer they wore bras and panties and in the winter wore boots and leggings with a bra and jacket. or something along those lines.

When Seth was 17 he decided that it was time to get revenge for his sister. He told the women who said he could only leave if he always came back for all summer or all winter once a year. He agreed and left town to find the information he wanted. Not long after he found Sunset Winds and joined at the age of 17. He was 18 1/2 when he found his sister.

She was a year older than him and was 14 when she was taken. He raped her and two others until they fell in love with him. Everyday he alternated between them and raped them repeatably from 5 o'clock until midnight. On Monday and Tuesday he worked all day and didn't see them. They were chained to their beds but the chains were long enough to reach the bathroom and kitchen in the basement. The chain was enchanted so it was never long enough in one place for the girls to choke themselves or the other two to death.

Eventually at 16 she fell in love with the dark mage. She was the second to fall and the third followed soon after. From the moment they were taken they were on the birth control pill. As soon as they showed they loved him and proved they weren't ever going to leave he took them off the pill. Even when pregnant they didn't stop having sex until the doctor said no. When Seth found her she was the mother of two.

He knew that he couldn't take her back so he settled on beating up the dark mage whenever he sees him. He then went back to Sunset Winds where he continued his deal to visit his hometown. He's 19 now and plans to go back this winter.

"Your life doesn't seem that bad."

"Really?" He says almost sarcastically.

"Well. Just your mom and sister part. The rest is circumstantial."

"I guess. But your past is bad all the way through."

"No, it's only from my mom's that until I meet Natsu and the few months Natsu was ignoring me."

"Did you tell me why you did that?"

"I think so. He was kissing Lisanna when I walked in, like a full a make out session, and he was avoiding me for months! Even made Happy, his exceed cut ties with me. I could tell Happy missed me. I will catch him looking at me as if it hurt to ignore me."

"Maybe we can change that."

"How?"

"Well if Happy missed you we can snuggle Happy out of Magnolia under Natsu's nose."

"I don't know."

"Think about it. Natsu made Happy avoid you even though Happy didn't want to. What better way to get back at him then by stealing Happy?"

 **I really like this kid.**

"You're right. We need to foolproof plan. Natsu's a dragon slayer so it won't be easy."

"Don't worry. After the mission we'll plan out our course of action."

"This is exciting. I just know it'll work."

"I can't believe we are going to catnap Happy."

You better believe it because it will be a success."

* * *

 **OMM! I can't believe Seth's past. So I didn't mean for his back story to take so long but my imagination kinda ran away from me. I totally didn't mean to. It worked out though because it gives me time to develop what's going on with Natsu. And THEY'RE GOING TO CATNAP HAPPY! Why would the do such a thing! JK you know. But how horrible for Natsu. He shouldn't be without Happy AND Lucy. I bet that's a plot twist. I feel evil. On to Natsu's POV!**

* * *

 **~~Natsu's POV: Inside his mind~~**

A yellow tinted TV. That's what the world looked like to me. I sat in front of the screen with bored interest. Nothing was going on as the screen only played memories. Another person sat next to me. He look exactly like me except red scale wings were spread proudly behind him, a red scale tail was wrapped around one of his legs and curled horns were hidden inside his hair.

"This is your fault you know."

"Is not. Just be glad you didn't wake big red."

"Is too. Is that what we're calling him now?"

"Is not. What else are we going to call him?"

"Is too. I don't know."

"It is not my fault and you know it."

"Why are we talking like this anyway? Normally you're just a voice."

"You're taking my place. You're going to sleep."

"No!" I jump off the couch and stare at him. His onyx eyes reflected mine as he stared back.

"Yes. You failed to tell her and you drove her away. I'm taking your place so if I find her I can claim her."

"You can't do that! I did everything I could to avoid claiming her. You can just erase my progress."

"What progress!" He stood inches from my face. "What progress did you supposedly make! She loved us, WAITED for us! But, you were too SCARED she DIDN'T that she left us! You even let her last that be that we wanted that which Lisanna. What a piece of clingy trash. I will get Lucy back AND claim her."

"No! You can't do that! I won't let you."

"What are you going to do?" He pushed me back onto the couch. "You gonna fight me? You gonna cry? You gonna whine and pout and sulk? What are you going to do to me?"

"I-I d-don-"

"Then you leave me no choice." He grabbed my collar and started dragging me to the back of my mind away from the screen.

"No! Let me go! You can't have her!" I struggled but his fist was curled around the fabric at the back of my neck. His fist was by his side making it so my back was dragging on the ground. As I squirmed I saw two identical doors side-by-side looming in front of us.

"No. I'm in control now. You are taking my place and going to sleep. Plus, she's not just yours she's ours. And I'm not getting her for me but for us. You blew that chance when you didn't tell her or claim her. You knew for months Lucy was who I picked but instead of taking that challenge you ran. Now I need to get her back before something wakes big red."

"What are you going to do to my body?"

"OUR body. Just because you were never aware of our presence before your first meeting season doesn't mean this body isn't ours."

"People will know it's not me."

"Don't worry I'll make sure of it. Everyone will know that Natsu Dragneel lost his mate and let his Dragon personally take over his mind." I didn't notice one of the brown doors opening until after her threw me in. The room was dark and empty except for one bed in the center of the farthest well. The only light was coming from the open door.

"Now either you sleep willingly or I will force you to. Just me I'm good either way."

"You can't claim her." I growled.

"Oh too bad. And here I thought you would be cooperative." I tried to take a step of something stopped me. I looked down to see chains on my feet and I felt something clamp on my right wrist. I see a chain on it as well and just as I look at my left a chain wraps around it as well.

"I hate to do this to you but there isn't room for both of us in your mind. I'll let you go when I find Lucy but you can't be in control until after she's marked."

"No!" I felt the chains pull me back onto the bed.

"Good night, Natsu. Have a nice nap." When he shut the door the room was flooded with darkness. When my head hit the pillow I felt sleep attack me. I kept fighting even though I was losing. The sleepier I got the more the chains loosened. When I was too tired to fight the chains let go. My last thought was, 'How could I let this happen?'

 **~~Dragon's POV: outside his mind~~**

I set up from the grass and stretched. It felt so good to move outside of my mind. Once satisfied I stood and looked at the skies. I never paid attention to when Lucy talked about them. I was mostly concerned with her body as she lit up every time she mention them. Now the stars glowed brightly reminding me of Lucy. I touch my chest where her message was through my shirt. In her own way she marked me and I would for sure mark her. However, that would have to wait until after I found her.

I walked the empty streets of the seemingly deserted town as I made my way home. I wondered how the guild and citizens would react to the personality change. Sure I had my mind and heart set on Lucy but who says I can't have a little fun? Of course I can never get into the steps before sex since that was for Lucy only. So no secluded places by ourselves. It wouldn't be hard to say no though. If they were too close they would be rudely rejected. I don't want anyone besides Lucy but that didn't mean I couldn't break their hearts.

It would be their own stupid fault. I would flirt and they would try to arouse me. That's the plan at least and I knew it was going to happen. They would try to swarm and fight to be the one to have my virginity. Oh how disappointed they would be to find that only Lucy could. That wouldn't stop them from trying though. I wasn't going to stop them unless they got to close. Who was I to crush another person's dreams? Even if I was the subject. It wasn't my fault that they wanted me or that the would fall in love with me. All I want is to play a little game, have a little fun. Is that too much to ask? As long as Lucy isn't hurt it isn't my fault.

I entered the forest, that much closer to my and Happy's house. I couldn't wait to see the reactions on their stupid faces as I revealed myself. Both Big Red and I have a dislike of humans. Big Red might have another opinion but ours were relatively the same. Oddly enough, only the exceeds were the exception in how we treat humans.

I smell the air as I reach the front door, which told me that Happy was inside. By his heartbeat I could tell he was still awake. Poor Happy. He must have been up this whole time worrying. It's understandable since he's always seen us as a Father. Recently he's even missed Lucy like missing a mother. Deciding to finally end his misery I burst through the doors.

"Happy! I'm home!"

"Natsu!" he cried as he flew up and hugged me. From the looks of the single worn line on the floor and a worn circle next to it I knew he was pacing.

"Where did you go?"

"We had a change in roles. Don't worry."

"We? Natsu, what happened to your eyes? Who are you and what did you do to Natsu?" He jumped from my arms and landed on the floor.

"I am Natsu. I'm just his calmer dragon personality. The normal Natsu just took my place in his mind. Once we get Lucy back and I claim her the normal Natsu will be back. We just need to find her before something wakes the other dragon personality. I named him Big Red.

"What would wake him?"

"I have no idea." At this point Happy yawned and stretched his mouth as far as it could reach.

"Let's go to bed, Happy. I can tell you've been up this whole time."

"Aye sir," he said sleepily. He was basically asleep on his paws. I smile and scoop him up in my arms and we went to bed.

 **~~The next morning~~**

The hammock was so much fun to sleep on. It makes me wonder what Lucy's bed feels like first hand. Happy was curled by my head, his face buried in my neck. He must have really missed us. I stretched for a second time since I took over and my movements woke Happy. I had so much to do today it was ironic, Especially since we hardly did anything before. The first thing was a new wardrobe.

"C'mon Happy. We need to go shopping."

"You hate shopping."

"Normal Natsu hates shopping. Plus, I need a new style and a better way to cover up the words."

"Aye sir! To shopping!" He giggled. Happy was really funny

* * *

Shopping was exactly like I had predicted it would be. The girls were pretty and the actual shopping was entertaining. I never knew how many girls actually flirted with normal Natsu. I figure that he was either extremely dense or he just flat out ignored them. As it turned out, it actually made my job easier. With my obvious charm I convinced one girl to clean that pigsty that Natsu calls a house, one one to carry the rest of the clothes I bought to my house. These girls were like clay in my hands and they didn't even know it. Now in my new clothes I walked to the guild with Happy.

"Natsu, you were so cool!"

"I know. Thanks Happy." The burst of the door startling everyone inside. Happy and I smirk as we walk inside not saying anything. People stared at us as we walked to the bar. Finally someone had the courage to break the silence. Erza. She stormed over and stood in front of me.

"where have you been?!"

"Out." I say nonchalantly. She may have scared Natsu but she didn't scare me.

"Out where?!"

"Around."

"Damn it Natsu! We were worried sick!"

" then why didn't you send anyone to find me. Happy was scared out of his mind because he wouldn't let him come after me! How is that worried sick?"

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Natsu. Who else would I be? Some intruder? Some random mage? Why don't you look closer? After all if you truly cared you would notice."

"Leave her alone, Fire Breath!"

"what are you going to do about it, Ice Prick?"

"Ice make: Hammer!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I smirked as the ice cracked and melted.

"Ice make: Lance!"

"Fire Dragon's Wall of Fury." He looked shocked as a wall of fire surged forward melting his ice and continuing to advance toward him. He looked dumbfounded as the flames never reached him.

"What? You didn't think with all of my months training I wouldn't pick up a few new tricks? You clearly underestimate me."

"W-who are you?"

"Again? Erza just asked that in the exact same tone. I look the same don't I? I sound the same? Why do you think that I am a completely different person?" Erza spun me to face her.

"If you are really Natsu what is with your eyes?"

"Finally! You remember our conversation yesterday right?"

"You're in heat?" Gray asked stupidly.

"No you idiot! Long story short, I'm be calmer version of his two Dragon personalities."

"There's more?"

"Only one. But trust me, you do not want to meet him. Let's just say he isn't talkative."

"Is that why you have different clothes?" I look at my clothes. I wore a tight black tank top, a black leather jacket with huge red dragon that was spread out so it went to the front as well, dark jeans and black combat boots. My white scarf hid a dragon pendant beneath it and my sleeves hid black bands with orange dragons wrapped around them. Did I spend a lot of time looking for anything with dragons and buy them? Yes. Is my favorite colors black and red? Absolutely. Was I going to tell them with the real reason for my style change? No way in hell.

"Sure."

"What are you going to do now?" Erza asked.

"Go on a mission. Why do you want to know?"

"We're going with you."

"Sure. That's great." I smirk. "Now, where's that witch Lisanna?"

"Don't you dare call her a witch!" Mira yelled. I turn to her.

"Look. I love Lucy and I _will_ get her back. But, until she is here with me I want girls to flirt with. Now, the normal Natsu would never do this. But I'm not the normal Natsu and because of my dragon instincts I don't mind breaking a few hearts. The other, I call him Big Red, he'll break a few femurs. Natsu already broke her heart, would you rather her have that or broken limbs?"

"You're sick!" Gray called.

"I'm instinctual. There's a difference. Plus, she wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't tricked me in the beginning," I say without turning. "Now, my gorgeous almost sister, where can I find your meddling little sister?" I smile at her. Her cheeks turned a light pink and I knew I cracked her.

"At our house," she mumbled.

"Perfect. Gray, you and Erza choose a mission. Happy and I'll get Lisanna. We'll meet you at the train station." I say turning to face our group.

"Why are you in charge?"

"Well. Erza wanted to join Happy and I so she's choosing the mission. I don't want you around me or interrupting me. Which you have a habit of doing. Like your stripping."

"What are you- Gah!" He started before looking down.

"Also, Happy and I are getting Lisanna because a) it was my idea and b) Happy is my best friend besides Lucy. Any questions that are not stupid and from Gray's mouth?"

"That's good thinking Natsu."

"Thank you all powerful Titania." The faintest pink rose to her cheeks and only a few noticed.

"Come on, Gray." Erza jerked Gray to the request board.

"Let's go, Happy."

"Aye sir."

* * *

Happy knocked on the door to Mira's house. The door opened to reveal the white-haired witch I was looking for. Her eyes were puffy and red lines ran down her face.

"Natsu?"

"Good morning beautiful witch. Team Natsu is going on a mission and you're coming."

"Why am I coming? I thought-"

"Yeah well...until I find Lucy I'm going to break the heart of every girl who talks to me if she stays long enough. Since I don't love you and never will you will join the girls I flirt with, even though you are a beautiful, manipulative witch. So want to join me?"

"No." Eyes tell me everything. It's the one thing Natsu can't do yet. Lucy doesn't count because they were always together. But I could tell people's emotions from their eyes and if they are lying or not. I could tell Lisanna wanted to come based on how her eyes lit up and sparkled.

"I'm not taking no as an answer, sweetheart. You are coming with us whether you want to or not. Happy and I also don't have a problem dressing you."

"That's OK." She squeaked. She tried to close the door.

"I don't think so. You _are_ coming with us and I will make sure of it." I hold the door open as she continued to try to close it. I skipped past her and she fell forward slamming the door shut as I was no longer holding the other side. She sighed knowing she wouldn't win.

"Alright. Wait here." I flopped on the couch and cross my legs on the blue coffee table. 15 minutes later she came out of her bedroom wearing the striped crop top, jeans and sneakers.

"Ready." Make up covered the lines of where her tears had streamed her face.

"Good let's go."

"One question. What's with your eyes?"

"Took you long enough. Calmer dragon personally. Natsu and I switched places until I get Lucy back."

"Oh." She said almost slyly.

"Let's get going. Don't even try to sabotage my search for Lucy, otherwise you might end up in a body cast."

"Yes Natsu."

* * *

 **The Dragon took over! OMM! I haven't seen that happen the way that it did in anyone else's story. I'm original. YAY!** **Right now his POV is my favorite. Also I have everything planned out to a point but I don't know how to end it. If you have ideas feel free to PM me. Another thing. Over 5,000 words. I swear that each chapter gets longer than the last. I might shorten it or at least I hope to. It's just the details. Or I might put their POVs into separate chapters. Review and tell me what you think. All ideas are welcome.**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Review**

 **~Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Morning people of earth. So I decided to split their POVs into separate chapters because otherwise it would be too long of chapters. You know I feel like these ANs should be longer but they're not. Oh well. On to the story.**

 **~~Chapter 4: Lucy's POV~~**

The mission seemed simple: Capture a group of bandits terrorizing a city. We got on the train, went to the town, and got off, it was still way early in the morning. I had my suitcase because of the other job we had after I dragged my suitcase, Seth dragged his and led us to the house of the owner. We had yet to the rest of the group since we would meet them at the other job. How am I supposed to use my new magic if I didn't have anyone?

 **Quit your whining, Girly. I collected some already.**

"How?"

 **That's a secret in which you will never find out.**

"Not Cool."

 **Yeah, yeah. Now quit your thinking before you run into Seth.**

"What?" I freeze. I look to see Seth with an expectant look on his face. Almost as if he asked a question and I never answered it.

"What?" I ask out loud. He gave a 'Really? I asked you a question' look.

"What?" I repeated.

 **He looks like he's constipated.**

"Virginia! That's not the face he's making." I think back.

 **Is too.**

"Did you hear me?"

 **He sounds like a mom. Did you hear me? Listen to me when I speak to you!** I stifled a laugh.

"No. Virginia was talking to me."

"So you didn't hear what I said?"

 **No mom! We didn't hear what you said! Speak up!** I laughed out loud with that comment.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head and waved him off trying to end my giggle attack.

"Ok, while you're going crazy I'm going to say this. We're here."

"Really?" That ended my giggles in a heartbeat.

 **Why didn't you say so sooner, Grandma!?**

I shook my head as I gazed at the house. It was a tall white house with black trim windows. Flowers of multiple colors gleamed in the early afternoon sun. The inside was casual, obviously these people didn't like to show their money. What, I could tell a mansion when I see one.

 **You sure can, sweet cheeks.**

The butler showed us to the living iron where two other figures sat on one of the couches. The first was a man in a black collared shirt and jeans. He had a graying black mustache and short black hair. Beside him was a brown-haired woman with a brown sweater and jeans.

"You must be from Sunset Winds," the wife exclaimed. Seth nodded.

"Good. Let's get to business," the husband stated. "There's a group of bandits terrorizing the city. It started with them attacking random people on the exit roads. It escalated to anyone they caught. Then, it got bumped to random city folk. Next, it was anyone they see fit. That's where it is now. We would like you to take care of it before it gets worse."

"The pay is 200k if you get all of them. 150k is for the leaders and 50k for the followers."

"Don't worry sir. We'll get them all." Seth replied.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Well get them by tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. If that is the case then you may leave your suitcases here."

"Thank you so much, Sir. Good afternoon." I said. He nodded and gestured to the door. We nodded and left the house.

 **His wife hardly spoke.**

"Maybe she knew little of it."

 **I guess.**

"You know, he never said where the bandits were." Seth said suddenly.

"It's possible he doesn't know where their base is."

"Maybe."

"You, Virginia and your doubts." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Sure it wasn't."

 **You're so mean!**

"Am not."

 **Are so.**

"Am not. You doubted me. You deserve it."

 **Do not. But fine, I'll believe you. I'm stomping my imaginary foot right now by the way.**

I smile, "Sure you are."

 **Rude.**

"So where are we going to look first?" Seth asked.

"We should check the woods first. After all, that's where they started out, right?"

"Where's the forest?"

 **How would we know? We've never been here before!**

"You do know he can't hear you right?"

 **You need telepathy.**

"I can't right now."

 **Whatever.**

"We should get directions." I told him.

"Yeah. Who should we ask?"

 **We don't know that either, you incompetent little-**

"Virginia!"

 **I wasn't going to swear.**

"Virginia."

 **A lot.**

"Sure."

"Lucy?"

"Why don't you go into that shoe store and ask?" I say pointing at the store in front of me.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

 **At least he isn't stubborn like most if the male population.**

"That's a plus."

 **Still doesn't mean he isn't an incompetent little-**

"Don't even say it."

 **I wasn't going I swear.**

"Sure you weren't."

 **You of little faith.**

"I have faith. Just not in you about not swearing."

 **That's not nice.** Just then Seth came out of the store.

"He said is was mostly on the east road leading out of the city."

 **Doesn't he know there's only one east road?**

"I'm not saying anything. Plus, how would you know if there was only one east road?"

 **It was the one we past on our way the the owners house from the train station. You're too nice.**

"So I've be told."

"You ready?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

The forest was bipolar at worst. At best I would say spotty. I. Some places it was bright and sunny while in other parts it was dark, sometimes foggy and overall, monster infested. Talk about a creepy forest. At least it wasn't all creepy.

 **I wouldn't be scared.**

"Who said I was scared?"

"Where should we look?" I ask Seth.

"We could walk along the path until someone attacks us."

 **Or we pretend to guard someone leaving the city and wait for someone to attack us.** Virginia suggested. Seth agreed and ten minutes later we walked along with a man and his wagon of plants he grew that he was going to sell in other towns. However, it's whole explanation didn't really make sense. All I understood was he agreed to let us walk with him.

Seth and I laid on the roof if the roof of the man's wood wagon. His wagon was normal wagon except the cover was wood and in a square.

 **We're laying on a wooden box, Sweet Pea.**

"It's a nice box for laying in the sun.

 **Tushé**

"Score 1 for Lucy."

 **Don't get cocky, girly.** A rustling in the trees caught my attention. I lay still, giving no evidence that I heard it. My senses were alert and I knew was Seth's was too.

 **They're coming!** Virginia sang. **Oh, I'm so excited.** The forest suddenly became dead silent.

 **This is** _ **so**_ **cliché. Yaawwnn!"** She sang again.

 **When will the fighting begin? I'm all fired up!** I felt a pain in my chest before it disappeared.

 **Sorry.**

"I'm fine."

 **Lier. Anyway, bring on the people!"** I managed to smile over my frown. He had Lisanna, he didn't need me. I felt a spark throughout my body. Especially my mind and heart. He didn't have Lisanna, Lisanna had him. For now. She only had him until I could wipe the floor with her.

 **That's my girl! We'll wipe the floor with all of them! They will tremble before your power and lay themselves at your feet. Then that dream crushing witch can finally get what she deserves! He is our dragon and she can't have him. He may have a long leash for now, but when you're stronger we'll shorten it so much, not her nor anyone else, can come in between.**

"You have this all planned out don't you?"

 **Yup.** A shadow off to my left had caught my attention this time. The time had come.

 **Yes! Finally!** A huge gust of wind suddenly knocked down a tree directly in front of us efficiently blocking our path.

"It's them?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. One has a type of air magic if there was no wind, or even a breeze, before and suddenly wind knocked down a tree. But considering how there's only one type of magic, one in the group has managing. But we don't know many there are."

"We should catch them all and when they don't come back the leaders will come looking for us."

 **Pretty Boy does have a brain!**

"If only he could hear you."

 **I wish he could.**

"Good idea, Seth. But, couldn't you have told me before they were two minutes from attacking?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

 **Not dying or being captured. That would be great. You really need a type of telepathy magic.**

"Well looky here. Did little Mr. Grandpa bring his son and his son's girlfriend for protection?" A man with a dark cloak hiding his face stepped from the shadows.

"How pathetic." Other men dripped from the shadows. They all wore cloaks and created a half circle around us. The one who spoke swipes his hands in front of him and chunks of rock rise from the ground.

"Aerial Shot!" The rocks came flying towards us and we jump out of the way. I stealthily pull a gold key from my belt.

"We're not related to him. We're just along for the ride."

"Who are you then?"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out."

 **Whoo! You're taking on my speech, Girly! At this rate, your tongue will be as sharp as mine.**

"Don't worry, we'll beat it from your boyfriend."

"He's not by boyfriend. We just meet today."

"Then I'll have to extract it out of you."

"You have to beat me first."

"Gladly. Aerial Launch!" He raised his hands up to the sky and missile-like chunks of earth came flying towards Seth and I.

I jump with a shout of, "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" With a gong of a clock and a flash of light she appeared.

"Punishment, Princess?"

"No. Capture the non-mages, please."

"Yes, Princess." She disappeared into the ground before my attention returned to the man.

"Celestial Summoner. I bet you can have two out at the same time for a while. Or you can call four different ones, one at a time."

"Let's test that theory shall we? Open. Gate of the Goat. Capricorn." I say calmly.

 **We need a drop of his blood. For our magic.**

"That's not weird."

 **Trust me. I want a drop of his blood.**

"Whatever."

"How can help you, M'lady?"

"Can you knock him unconscious, please?"

"Yes, M'lady." The air Mage seemed surprised at the least. Virgo appeared seconds later.

"All the bandits accounted for, Princess. Seth and I captured the other non-mages. There are two others besides this one. We told them we have their gang and the last two are coming for you two."

"What happened to your plan?" She shrugged.

 **This works out better I guess.**

"Then we better wrap this up." I turn my attention back to Capricorn only to find an unconscious air Mage hung limply over Capricorn's shoulder.

 **I'm taking over for a second.** I felt the surge of power as I walk over to his limp form. A cut on his arm was still bleeding but was slowly stopping. I push a button on my watch and the face flips open. I move it below the flow of blood. As a single drop falls to the ground, it's path was intercepted by my watch. It lands and the face of the watch snaps closed and I pull my hand back free of blood. The power leaves and Virginia sighs.

 **Got it.**

"What was that for? And what did the watch just do?"

 **This is for your magic. I'll show you later. It's going to be so fun.** I nod mentally.

"Virgo, where's Seth?"

"At the police station. He said he'll meet you there."

"Ok. Let's get going. How many bandits does he have, Virgo?"

"Five. We have the rest, Princess."

"How many is that?"

"Eight."

"I'll carry four," Capricorn stated.

"I'll bring the next two," I added.

"And I'll drag the last two." Virgo declared. The man with the cart was gone, so we walked back by ourselves. I had called Pixus to guide us to the police station. Which earned me the comments of, **See what my training did? You called three spirits at the same time and you're holding the gates open. You're welcome.**

As we walked through town the city people had cleared a path for us. Some clapped, some whistled and some shouted out praise. I figured that the recognized the bandits that had terrorized the city for so long. As Virgo said, Seth was waiting at the police station.

"What took you so long?" He was sitting in a spinning chair with his feet propped up on the desk/

"You used magic, didn't you?"

"So did you."

"My spirits aren't pack mules. I refuse to use them as such. You used you Body Manipulation."

 **You have gel that does the same thing.**

"Why didn't I think of that?"

 **It's because your spirits care about you.**

"I'm hungry. What's for lunch. What do you want?"

"It's lunch already?"

"Yup. What do you want?"

 **Hamburgers.**

"Hamburgers." I repeated.

"Hamburgers?"

"Hamburgers."

"Random."

"Virginia's idea."

"You seem to talk to her a lot." He asks as we walked out.

"it's not like she can go anywhere or talk to anyone else. Plus, her conversation is very entertaining."

"I wish I could hear it."

"So do I."

* * *

After wandering around for a while we finally found the hamburger place. We sat, we ate, we laughed, the works. We stepped out and made it to the edge of the park before two men stepped in front of us. They were similar to the air Mage but one was tall and bulky while the other was shorter and slimmer.

"You the Mages who took out our gang?"

"What of it? Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. Who wants to know?" I responded.

"The other two leaders of the gang you destroyed."

"What gang? I don't know of of any gangs around here. Do you Lucy?" I shook my head.

"Don't be a smartass. Pretty Boy. You know what gang we're talking about. You were the one who told us you caught our dang. Along with that purple-haired maid."

 **That's my nickname! Get your own!**

"Do I know what gang you speak of? Was that really me and a maid who may have told you your gang was captured? Because I don't believe I even know the name of the gang you speak if."

"How can you not? We're known everywhere."

"Really? I've never heard if you." I added.

"That's it. You asked for it, Pretty Boy."

"Did I? I don't remember."

"That's it! Clone sequence!" He threw his hands up before thrusting them down and moving them away from his body. Streaks of yellow lines moved from his fingers to the ground before zigzagging way. When a line stopped clone would appear.

"How do you like me now, pretty boy?" They all said.

"Illusion magic. It would be clone magic but the clones have different personalities. These mimic each other's movements." Seth said to me.

"By the looks if you destroy one, it doesn't get them all. Only achieved by advanced users."

"You got that right!" He said from somewhere in the circle they had created around us.

 **Look at your watch.** When I did she responded with, **Yes! Now push the gold triangle and say four.** After following those instructions a light blue light shown from the watch before engulfing me. When the light faded I looked down at myself. The only thing I saw was a dark cloak and faded jeans.

"Why do you look like the Mage you fought earlier?"

"Uumm..."

 **You gathered his blood and now you can use his powers.**

"Um...I collected a drop of blood and one I can use his powers?" I whisper.

"Oh. Virginia's doing?"

I nodded, "Kind of?"

"We'll figure it out later. Let's get these guys."

"Finally! Clone sequence: Wolf!" The clones turn into wolves and the Mage did as well. They snarled before charging.

"Aerial Shot!" I hot rocks at the wolves when they jumped in the air, forcing them to disappear.

 **You can still use your original magic but it takes a bit more magic energy.**

"Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

"Alright! Let's get this party started!"

"You think he can help you?"

"I know I can! Sand Blaster!" The blasted sand from his tail destroyed the remaining wolves leaving a single man on his hands and knees off to my side. Scorpio then said something about a date before he disappeared.

"Gotcha!"

"Glacier fear!" He stood and slowly rose his hands in the air and a thick cloud rose in the air around him. It rose several feet in the air before slowly fading. When the clouds disappeared a large snow monster thing stood in its place.

"How do you like me now?"

"I don't! Open gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Mmoo! You're lookin' fine today, Miss Luucy!"

"Yeah yeah. I'm using magic on you so you can attack his face and upper body."

"Moo! As you wish."

"Aerial Levitation!" A soft whirlwind appeared beneath his feet and he levitated up as I pulled out my whip.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" I felt light-headed but I kept going.

"How can I serve you, Princess?"

"This man has illusion magic and Taurus is fighting up by his face. We'll be down here and see where his body is."

"Good idea, Princess." He turned to the snow monster.

"Lion Brilliance." He thrust his hands forward and a bright light surged forward. The monster roared but kept fighting Taurus. I cracked my whip forward and it went through the monster and wrapped around something. I raised the handle of the whip and flung it in a downward motion before swinging it behind me. A thick thus was heard as he hit the ground and the monster was flung behind me. The monster flickered before returning.

Before he could stand, Loke shouted, "Regulus Blast." He moves his arms in a circular motion before shooting a blast of light toward him. The mage yelled as it hit him and the image faded. We walked over to him to find him unconscious. He had several scrapes and a cut on his cheek.

 **My turn!** As she collected the blood Taurus left for the spirit world. I swayed on my feet and Loke held me up.

 **You used too much magic, Blondie. You need to rest.** Loke disappeared only to reappear seconds later.

"I'm on my own magic now, Lucy. So I can help you." I nod and stumble forward with Loke's help. We manage to get to Seth, who was standing next to the cloaked figure. A purple glow was around the figure and Seth smiled.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. What was his magic?"

"Flatting magic."

 **That could be fun. Useful too.** After his blood was collected we went to the police station and dropped them off before going to the owner's house. He thanked us, gave us our reward and gave us some extra for getting the job done quickly. This type of thing rarely happened with Natsu. He destroyed everything in close contact when he was fighting. With absolutely no regard for building damages. Thus, causing us to pay them from our reward to fix the damages.

 **Stupid Dragon Slayer.** We were currently on the train going to the next city.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Where isn't important. But I can tell you that we're going to meet up with some of my guild mates to help them finish a mission. They've been working on it for months and can't seem to finish it."

"What is it?" My eyelids furthered and my body seated again.

 **You should sleep now.**

"Why don't you take a nap, Lucy. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Promise you won't use your magic on me?"

"Nope. I don't promise."

"Don't make... me... force... you."

"How will you do that?"

"Vir...go and... Lo...ke."

"Fine, I promise I won't use my magic on you in any way, shape or, form."

"Thank...you."

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep."

"F...fine." The sleepiness and fatigue that had lined my body finally flowed freely like a breaking dam. The ache that had settled on my body slowly faded as I slipped into unconsciousness.

 **Don't worry Lucy. Tomorrow we can test and collect our new magic.**

 **So what do you think? Amazing or crap. I sincerely hope its not the latter. Your reviews are my inspiration and my motivation. So my word of advise is "Keep 'em Coming!" I also finished the next chapter of _I'm the Mafia!_ I just need to type it up. Wish me luck.**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Please review**

 **~Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, guys. Or Good morning people of planet earth. So I had this chapter written for a while now but I just hadn't typed it up. Laziness gets in the way of everything doesn't it? The same happened with one of my other stories. I have the next chapter written I just haven't typed it. It bugs me so very much. So I guess I'll stop talking now and let you guys read the story. On with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I know I haven't been doing it but you know it. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **~~Chapter 5: Natsu's POV~~**

With Lisanna hanging off my left arm and Happy in the air we walked to the train station. The thought of riding a train was actually exciting. I had a special reason to be excited too. We arrived at the train station to find Erza and Gray sitting on the benches waiting for us.

"There you are. What took you so long, Ash for Brains?!" Gray stood and exclaimed.

"Picking up Lisanna, Frost Breath. She took forever getting ready. Now sit down, shut up and stop acting stupid. You knew I was picking her up. So no need to bit my head off. Looks like it's time to add forgetfulness to the list of things you're good at, Ice Princess."

I sat as he exclaimed, "You little-"

"Sit down, Gray." Erza said.

"Y-yes, Erza."

"Ha! Still afraid of the great, powerful and beautiful Titania, aren't you, Stripper?"

"What?! I'm not-... What the-"

"Speaking of which, did you pay for our tickets? Or are we paying for our own?" I asked Erza.

"We only paying for-"

"I got yours but Gray and Lisanna need their own tickets." Ezra cut Gray off.

"What?" Gray exclaimed. Was he not listening?

"Thanks Erza." I smile an almost seductive smile at her. The smallest blush crawls up her neck before I turned to Lisanna. I doubt anyone else saw Erza's small blush.

"Give me the money and I'll buy your ticket."

"Really?" I nodded. With glowing eyes she handed me the money that I slipped into my wallet. Gray watched the whole scene with wide eyes. What is so special about me anyways that he needs to keep staring?

"Close your eyes, Popsicle. Otherwise your eyes will pop from your skull. Close your mouth as well. You might catch flies... Unless of course that's your plan and you _want_ insect breath. Then you'll attract all kinds of fish. Since everyone knows you can't get a girl... Either way it's fine by me. It's not like you listen to my advice at all anyway."

I smirk as the girls giggled and Gray quickly composed himself. Gray then had a look on his face that looked like he was plotting my death in his head. That or something else. I just knew for sure I was in his thoughts.

"There's no need to be jealous, Freezer Breath. It's not my fault I got all the charm." He glared before changing his gaze to something in the distance.

"Who knew Natsu had a funny and witty side?" Lisanna asked.

"No one did, Sweetheart. That's the point." I shoot them a smile as I stand and walk for the ticket booth. On the inside was a girl with brown hair held back with a black headband and seaweed green eyes. She sat lazily at her desk just barely doing a sufficient job at her post. She hardly looked at the customers as she sold the tickets as she was playing on her phone. When it was my turn I leaned on the counter and rested my head on my arms.

"Where are you going? How many people?"

"That's just the problem, Sweetheart. My associate is being quite difficult and I need some help. Do me a favor and let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." Her eyes drifted to me and she gasped.

"I know. I'm from Fairy Tail and I'm sorta famous. No need to faint. You should probably close your mouth. We wouldn't want that beautiful face of yours to catch any flies." Such a fun phrase. I closed her mouth before standing straight and stretching. A blush coated her cheeks before I continued.

"See my associates over there?" I point to my guild mates and she nodded.

"Remember the red-head?" She shuttered.

"Thought so. Well, she bought my ticket and hers earlier. Now, see the white-haired girl next to her?"

"Yeah."

"Well. She's forcing me to buy her ticket. She didn't even let me get the town name from the red-head before sending over here. I also suspect that if I go back over there without the ticket she will make a huge unnecessary scene and I still won't get the town name. So can you do me the favor of getting me the same ticket as them?"

"Of course. Anything for you."

"Thank you so much." I pull the money from my wallet and hand it to her. With a glare behind me she took the money and handed me the ticket.

"Thank you so much. Keep that face of yours beautiful." I said with a smile. A darker blush covered her cheeks as she smiled back at me. I walk back to my friends and sat next to Erza. I laid my arm on the back of the bench, which didn't go unnoticed by Lisanna. She was currently sitting on the other side of Gray, who sat on the other side of Erza. She then stood and moved to my other side. What a leach. I felt the heat of a glare coming from the direction of the ticket booth. I winked in her direction before turning my attention to Erza.

"When does the train get here, Erza?"

"Soon. Why are you so anxious? I thought you hated vehicle transportation."

"No reason. It's just something I want to feel first hand. I've always felt it from the back of Natsu's mind. So I kind of want to feel it myself."

"Alright then. But when your pain is too much for you or us, I'm knocking you out."

"That's good, I welcome it."

* * *

When the train pulled into the station we had no problems getting on. As soon as the attendant saw us we were lead to our own car. So Natsu's motion sickness is famous huh? I didn't know it was that bad. Interesting. When I sat in one of the booths with my teammates and we were settled I created a medium-sized fireball in my hand.

I grin and start to toss it back and forth between my hands, starting slow first. Slowly the pace got faster and the ball bigger. My soul attention was soon on the ball making sure I caught it every time. I was faintly aware that someone calling my name a few minutes into the game but I ignored it. I kept ignoring them and it wasn't until that someone screamed my name at the top of their lungs that I acknowledged them. This of course made me lose my focus when I did notice them. The ball was then split into three different balls each heading towards a different person.

The first was heading towards Erza's strawberry cake. I knew that was a bad idea. I held my hand out like I was going to catch it before closing my hand into fist. I then tightened my fist like I was crushing something and the flame disappeared. The next one was aimed at Lisanna's chest. I came in close and blew warm air at the flame. It faded out like a blown out candle and the remaining warm air drifted over Lisanna's breasts.

She shivered as I moved away. The final flame was headed toward Gray's pants and I just watched it fall. What happened next was over in seconds. The flame landed and engulfed his pants completely. That was followed by him jumping up and when they looked his pants are gone and the flame was out. There wasn't even a single strip of smoke coming from him. Gray glared at me and I just had to smirk back.

"Gray, put your pants back on!" Erza yelled.

"But Erza! Flame-head burned them!" Gray protested.

"Or you stripped them." Lisanna stated.

"I did not! Fire-Breath burned them!"

"So you deny your stripping habit?" I asked.

"Ye-! No!"

"Good. Case closed. Go get some pants in your suitcase, stripper. 'Cause I'm not giving you mine."

"Why would I want yours?" Ignoring his question I turned my attention to Erza.

"Hey Erza?"

"Hm?"

"Who called my name?" She shoved the last bite of her cake into her mouth before setting down her plate. Once she swallowed she answered.

"We all did."

"Why?"

"We want to know why you're not motion sick."

"What?" I look out the window to see the world passing by at a fast pace.

"Oh." I shrug nonchalantly.

"You know why, don't you?" Gray asked. He was really getting on my nerves. Time to end his annoyances once and for all. I smirk as I lean into his face, my weight on my hands balancing on the armrests.

"Why do you want to know so bad, huh?" He leaned as far away as he could, which wasn't far enough.

"Why do you have so much interest in me?... You hold more interest in me than most men should. Sure, I understand that some of it as teasing, irritation, anger, and jealousy. But what would I have that would make you jealous?" I poked him in the chest before putting my hand back.

"It's a bit unhealthy for you. Especially with Juvia after your heart? I might just have to add her to my trail of broken hearts." I say smugly.

"As if. If she won't go with Lyon what makes you think she'll go with you?" Gray growled.

"'Cause she'll do anything for her dear "Gray-Sama." We could always test to see how far she'll go. After all, it's not like you're going to return her feelings. Right? We all know that I don't care for her in any way now nor will I ever in the future... I currently have everyone in my hand and only one in my heart. I don't care less for anyone in my hand and I don't force myself on anyone. I will, however, seduce everyone in my path whether they start it or I do. Plus..."

I lean in closer and put my mouth right next to his ear. My breath fanned over his ear and flowed down his neck. A thicker scent was coming from him and I smirked again. I whispered softly and slowly making sure he heard every word.

"I'm flattered but I have no interest in males. Especially you. And being the dragon slayer I am, I can smell your arousal from here." He looked down before looking back up at me. I continued to whisper in his ear.

"Now, I'm done having you interrupt me, my plans, and my flirting. So unless you want it broadcasted how you _actually_ felt _attracted_ to me, I suggest you stay out my way. We will continue our banter/rivalry/friend thing we have going on but you _will_ stay **out** of my business. Is this clear?" He nodded vigorously.

"Good." I straightened and turn back to the girls, "Now that this has been taken care of, I'll answer your questions. I don't know _exactly_ why I don't have motion sickness."

"Do you really-" I sent a look at Gray before he shut up.

"From what I understand, when Natsu and I switched places in his head he took his motion sickness with him. I don't feel anything. I feel great."

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed from where he sat eating a fish.

"Happy, you knew?" Lisanna asked.

"Nope!" He stated happily. Gray rolled his eyes and sighed before slumping further in his chair. He muttered under his breath something that sounded something like, "Stupid dragon slayer and their stupid enhanced senses. Stupid exceed who's spoiled." He continued to mutter but I deemed it as unnecessary and ignored him.

"So, I didn't ask earlier but, what's the mission?"

"Something got stolen from an heiress by bandits and she wants it back." Erza answered.

"Why is it always bandits?"

"I think it's because they wish they were wizards so being a bandit is the closest thing." Lisanna replied, shrugging.

"That's a bit pitiful, don't you think?"

"I never said that's the answer. It was just a thought."

"A stupid one, that's for sure." She pouted before turning her gaze out the window. I sat in my spot next to her and drew her gaze to mine.

"Oh. Don't tell me you're offended already. I haven't even done anything yet."

"Yet?"

"That's right, Babe. We're just getting started and it only gets worse. So you better be prepared." She nodded.

"Happy, make a chart."

"Aye sir! About what?"

"About how many girls fall for my charms... Actually, let's not make it gender specific. So what we're going to do, Happy, is first write the date. Then after that draw tally marks for that day. Pink for the girls, blue for the boys. We're going to see how many fall into the stealthy trap set by the elegantly mighty dragon slayer." I chuckled.

"Aye, sir! How many today?"

"Three so far. One male, two female. Don't worry about names, Happy. Only number matter."

"Aye, sir!"

I nod and address the group,"So what do you guys normally do on train rides?"

* * *

 **OMM people. Gray attracted to Natsu?! Not happening in a Nalu story. :) So when I was writing the story my friend wrote in my note book and wrote her own short story. In it she first tried to kill someone by having a shark eat them. That was before she knew they were on a train. Then she killed Happy before she knew he was a cat. Then she changed it to Gray who died and Lisanna couldn't care less she died. Next, she had Natsu morn Gray's death and he told Happy he missed him and loved him. Then Gray appeared said he loved Natsu back before telling Natsu he was a ghost.**

 **She wrote this during church and I couldn't stop laughing. I of course got my mother mad at me as well as a few other people. Then her mother got offended that my mother was telling ME to be quiet. I don't know why she was SOOO offended but I totally deserved it.**

 **Anyway, that was just something random I thought you should know. I will TRY TRY TRY to have the next chapter of the other story up soon. Till then read stories, make stories and have fun.**

 **~Brought to you by Jazmin Gato**

 **~Don't forget to review**

 **~Peace out!**


End file.
